Unseen Love
by Forever-Here-Forever-Alone
Summary: When Sasuke can't concentrate, Naruto knows he has to tell him. But when things go wrong, the two nin don't know which is more important. Revenge, or love. SasuNaru KakaIruk
1. Chapter I : Confession

A sigh formed from his perfect lips. Again, he fell. Sasuke couldn't do that move. Or, he could. Except his mind was elsewhere. Sasuke's gaze rose to the sky and he sighed again.

_'Naruto…that…that…cute, little idiot. Why the hell am I always thinking of him? His messy blonde hair. Feminine body…luscious lips…I want what I can't have…and it's distracting me!'_ The black haired ninja thought.

A tap on the broad shoulders made Sasuke's mind come back to reality. Sakura looked down at the young Uchiha with confusion. Sasuke was lying on his back after falling. Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto were looking down at him, all confused.

"Sasuke…?" Sakura started to say.

"I'm fine." Sasuke snapped, standing up.

Sasuke brushed some dirt off his shorts and looked over. Naruto stood alone, his eyes showing concern. Sasuke blinked. Did Naruto like him? Could Naruto like him?

"Sasuke, try again."

Kakashi's voice pulled him back to reality. Sasuke merely nodded. He got back into a stance and took a breath to calm himself. His mind was going over some many things at once and it was distracting him so badly.

"You can do it Sasuke."

It was a mere whisper, but Sasuke heard him. Naruto had just encouraged him. Sasuke's gaze shifted to Naruto, who stood behind the other two, his head bowed slightly. Sasuke nodded again and looked ahead of him.

Sasuke's arm moved over his head, his other in front of him. He took in a deep breath and shut his eyes. Sasuke ran forward, jumped into the air, and planted his feet on a tree. He bent his knees, pushing off the tree, and pulled out a few kunai. Hurling them to another tree, he swung his leg back and kicked the branch above, right when the kunai hit the branch. He had done it.

Sasuke landed, one knee on the ground and his knuckles also helping support him. He blinked and huffed a bit, shutting his eyes. Kakashi smiled, but no one could tell from under the blue mask he always wore.

Naruto smiled faintly and turned around. "I…I'm going to go get something to drink…I'll…um…be back later."

Sasuke watched him and blinked. He nodded but looked at Kakashi. The sensei blinked and looked down at Sasuke. His gaze was lazy and he nodded. Sakura stood confused.

Sasuke got up and walked away. He walked toward the forest, the way Naruto had gone. He blinked and looked around. The blonde haired boy sat in a tree, one leg dangling and the other laying on the branch. His eyes were closed in a relaxed state as the wind tousled his hair a bit.

Sasuke walked over to eh tree and climbed it. He blinked and sat on a branch above Naruto, careful not to disturb him. Sasuke looked down at him and blinked.

"Hey Naruto…?"

"Hm?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Hm…?" Naruto opened one eye to peer up at Sasuke. "Why do you ask?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Just wondering."

"Oh…um…just…someone I like." Naruto muttered.

Sasuke looked down at him. "Who?"

Naruto blinked and looked up. "You promise you won't run away?"

Sasuke scoffed, looking ahead of him. "That's a stupid question. Just tell me. Moron."

Naruto blinked and made a small noise. "Hmph…then I'm not saying."

Sasuke growled. "Fine. I won't run." He muttered, closing his eyes.

Naruto sighed. "You…"


	2. Chapter II : Make Me Yours

_Sasuke's eyes snapped open. He looked down at Naruto and blinked, tilting his head. Naruto's cheeks were tinted red. He looked at the ground and sighed._

"_Really?" Sasuke whispered._

_Naruto nodded. Sasuke moved onto the same branch as the cursed fox boy. He blinked and picked Naruto up. The said fox yelped and looked down at Sasuke, bewildered. Sasuke sat down and sat Naruto down in front of him. He laid Naruto's back against his chest and shut his eyes. His arms were wrapped around the fox demons waist._

"_S-Sasuke?" Naruto stammered._

_Sasuke covered his mouth with his finger and shut his eyes a bit tighter. He held around him gently, nuzzling against his neck slightly. Naruto blushed and leaned back more into the touch._

_Sasuke blinked and looked to him. He found that his nose was going into Naruto's blonde hair. He inhaled the sweet scent and shut his eyes._

"_Hmm…you smell nice Naruto…" Sasuke whispered._

_Naruto let out a soft gasp of surprise. Sasuke moved his head near Naruto's ear and blinked. He nuzzled said ear and let his tongue lash out and lick the lobe gently. He had been earned another small gasp from the victim of his licks._

"_I want you…Naruto I always have wanted you." Sasuke whispered._

_The hot voice and breath of the Uchiha excited the fox. He blushed and bit his lower lip, attempting not to show how weak he was against Sasuke's power. He blushed and let out a soft whimper to tell him what he wanted._

"_What?" Sasuke whispered._

"_I…I…" Naruto blushed brighter. "I…want you too…"_

_Hearing the words. Sasuke smiled and held around Naruto while he jumped down from the tree. He slowly kissed his neck and walked to a more open area. He laid out his jacket, exposing his shirt and smiled, laying Naruto down gently._

_Sasuke slowly pressed his lips to Naruto. It caught the fox off guard before he slowly pressed back, smiling lightly into the kiss that Sasuke had given him._

_Sasuke pulled away after a few moments, looking down at Naruto. He lightly ran his hand over the males' cheek, smiling gently._

_Naruto only stared back, mesmerized by the black pools, which were Sasuke's eyes. At the moment, Sasuke looked like a god. The sun shinning through the trees gave him a very nice glow and his fine toned chest was even more alluring. His hair shimmering in the light and his eyes shimmering with it._

_Naruto couldn't stop from staring. He blinked a few times and just looked at Sasuke. Almost on instinct his hands were wrapped around the black haired ninja's neck. He blinked, smiling a bit toward him. Sasuke smiled back and slowly pressed his lips to the other males again._

_The kiss lasted a few moments before Sasuke wanted further. He lightly ran his tongue over Naruto's lower lip, nipping softly as well. The blonde blinked a few times before shutting his eyes and opening his mouth. Once opened, Sasuke pushed his tongue into the others mouth, licking around the blonde-haired males mouth and tasting the sweet taste that was Naruto._

_After a few moments, the kiss broke so that they could breath. Sasuke watched him silently before sitting up some and smiling. "Sorry…I…couldn't help myself." He whispered._

_Naruto shook his head and smiled, his fingertips lightly playing with Sasuke's hair. "…It's okay…I like it Sasuke."_

_Sasuke smiled more at that fact and slowly dove for another kiss. He smiled when he parted and nuzzled at the males neck, nipping and licking gently at the soft skin. Naruto let out a small groan and shifted to allow the other more room for his nips and licks._

_Sasuke smiled and slowly started to kiss downward. He nipped the others collar bone gently and nuzzled there, liking the feel of the others skin on his own. He didn't know why and when he went homo, but now he knew that Kiba had been right. And there was no way he would admit it._

_The usually rough Sasuke wasn't being cold. It was amazing and Naruto though so as well. He moaned and groaned at the feeling of the others lips on his body._

**_Kakashi and Sakura_**

_Kakashi sighed, pacing. He looked around and blinked. Sakura tapped her fingers on her leg. She was growling impatiently._

"_Can we go look for them?" Sakura asked._

"_No." Kakashi looked over at her. "We will leave them be."_

_Sakura sighed and sat back, trying to calm down. What could Sasuke be doing with Naruto…?_

**_Sasuke and Naruto_**

_Soon enough the two were grinding against each other, moaning and groaning in pure bliss. The black haired ninja smirked, doing most the work but loving the feeling of the others chest over his. He had no complaints for this. It felt amazing._

_Naruto blushed and had arched slightly. He wanted more of the feeling. More skin on skin. He blinked, watching Sasuke with a lust filled gaze. The black-haired male smirked and was soon trailing his lips again…but this time to…_

"_Uuugnn!" Naruto arched more as he felt the lips lock around one of his nipples._

_Sasuke had licked down his chest and captured the nub in his lips. He was licking over the tip, nibbling softly at the flesh. He loved the feel and taste of Naruto. He slowly moved his hand to the abandoned nipple and tweaked it between in index finger and thumb. He was still grinding all the while._

_Naruto was moaning and groaning at the feel. If anyone heard he didn't care any more. This felt great and he loved the feel. He shifted a bit to get more and set one of his hands on Sasuke's back, the other on his head some. He gripped his blonde hair in his hand, moaning again at the feel._

_Sasuke kept up with what he was doing. After a few minutes he switched targets with his mouth and attacked his other nipple, nibbling and sucking on the now abused flesh. He loved the noises he heard from above and decided to test a few things. He slowly started to kiss down the males' chest, nipping his skin here or there to make a small mark._

_Naruto was oblivious as to where the male was going with his nips and licks, but he didn't care. His eyes slowly followed the disappearing head before he felt the clasp on his pants being undone and the kisses going lower still._

_Sasuke slowly passed the others erect member, moving lower down. He grabbed his and Naruto's pants and folded them, putting them under the males' hips. He licked at the puckered entrance that was there. He smirked lightly, watching as the male flinched in anticipation and pleasure._

_Naruto groaned when he felt the others lick. But that was nothing as to when he felt the other slowly push a finger into him. He groaned and arched at the pleasure. Soon enough another was added and they were working their way past Naruto's tight entrance, gaining access to un searched area's._

_Sasuke smirked and watched him, loving the small noises and moans. He slowly shifted and kissed his thigh gently. "You are so cute Naruto." He whispered._

_Naruto only groaned and moaned a bit. He watched the male and slowly arched when he felt a third finger. After a few moments of play, the finger retreated and he found himself whimpering at the missing pleasure. He wanted it back._

"_Shh…I'll give you better."_

_The whisper made him calm down slightly. It also made him unprepared for when he felt the other push into him. Naruto groaned and moaned from the sudden intrusion, though accepted it. He felt the blunt object going deeper into him, stretching his body to accommodate the hard member._

_Only a few moments past before Sasuke started to move, pressing deeper inside him and then retreating before pressing in again. The motions made Naruto rock slightly as he groaned from the thrusts, loving the in and out feeling._

_Sasuke moaned lowly with Naruto, quickening his thrusts until he was going as fast as he could. He smirked and watched the male under him twist and groan in pleasure, his body arching more. Sasuke's hand slowly sunk out of sight and his fingers wrapped around Naruto's hard member. He started to slowly make up and down motions…_

_**Kakashi and Sakura**_

"_Kakashi, can we please go get them? It's almost dark!" Sakura whined._

_Kakashi shook his head for the tenth time. "No. Go get some rest Sakura."_

_Sakura sighed but nodded. She walked away, toward the village but turned. She headed into the forest, looking for Sasuke and Naruto._

_**Sasuke and Naruto**_

_Sasuke and Naruto both were moaning at the pleasure they were receiving. They both were almost on edge and when Sasuke heard a whine from the small boy, he slightly tightened his grip to stop the boy from having an orgasm. _

"_Together Naruto…let's do this together." The Uchiha whispered._

_Naruto whimpered but nodded. "H-Hai…together." He whispered._

_The older boy held around him tighter with the arm that was on his hip and started to thrust faster and harder into Naruto, making the boy moan and groan from pleasure._

_**Sakura**_

_Sakura sighed. She thought she heard Sasuke and ran ahead. Sakura blushed at the sight she saw._

_**Sasuke and Naruto**_

_Sasuke was hovering over Naruto, thrusting into him quickly and moaning. One of his hands was wrapped around the boys' waist while the other was pumping Naruto's erection. Naruto lay under him, moaning and holding around his now lover._

_Sasuke thrust a few more times before moaning and jerking Naruto's cock up to cause him to release himself just as Sasuke did. They both panted and moaned; calling each other's names._

_Sasuke slightly fell over the blonde haired boy as he panted and tried to regain himself from such an intense orgasm. He heard something and looked back, not seeing anything but hearing rustling to really prove that someone or something was there, and had ran off._

_Naruto had fallen asleep after so much activity. He lay under Sasuke, breathing easily and smiling in his sleep as his hair slightly fell into his face. Sasuke smiled and pushed it back, lightly kissing Naruto's forehead and nuzzling his cheek with his own._

"_I love you Naruto…sleep well." He whispered, pulling out of the boy._

_Sasuke slowly lay next to him, one of his arms draped around his waist as he started to fall asleep. He kissed Naruto's neck one last time before fully sleeping, his form relaxed._

_**Kakashi and Sakura**_

_Sakura ran. No way did she just see Sasuke and Naruto doing…IT! Sakura felt tears run down her cheeks. Is that why Sasuke hated her so much? Because he was gay? Is that why?_

_Sakura shook her head and blinked. She looked up to see Kakashi standing in front of her. He was glaring like she had broken a bond of trust. Sakura blinked and looked at him confused._

"_I told you not to go after them." Kakashi stated coolly._

"_But…Kakashi-sensei…they were…" Sakura stammered._

"_I know what they were doing Sakura. You had no right to go after them. Go home and forget about it."_

_Sakura nodded and walked away. Kakashi sighed and walked behind her, making sure she was in bed before he went to be himself._


	3. Chapter III : Big Brother?

_**Next Day**_

_Naruto woke up to find himself alone. He shot up and winced slightly, looking around. Naruto suddenly got a worried look and thought he was going to cry. He let out a soft whine. He felt an arm around his waist and looked back some._

_Sasuke smiled down at Naruto and kissed the top of his head. He moved around him, already fully dressed. He pointed and Naruto looked back to see some fish cooking._

"_Sasuke…"_

"_Hush. We had a rough night. Sakura saw us. I saw some traces of her footsteps this morning. Just…eat and be thankful that Kakashi is here to help." Sasuke whispered._

_Naruto looked slightly confused, then horror struck. Sakura saw them? **'Does that mean she doesn't want to work with us any more?' **Naruto thought. His eyes shifted back and forth. He sighed and bowed his head._

_Sasuke tilted the fox's head up and kissed him lightly. He smiled and nuzzled his nose against Naruto's. Naruto smiled back and nodded. He got dressed and started to eat, his gaze low._

"…_Naruto, Sakura got into trouble for spying on us last night. Kakashi caught her. Don't worry. We are safe." Sasuke whispered, looking at the blonde._

_Naruto looked up at Sasuke and nodded. He sighed slightly and looked around, wondering what to do now. He blinked and looked back at Sasuke, his head cocking to the side. Sasuke smiled lightly and nuzzled Naruto's neck._

_Rustling made both boys turn and look at who was there. Sasuke instantly growled and jumped up, pulling a dagger from his pouch. He looked at the intruder, fear and anger in his eyes._

_There, alone in the brush, stood Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. He blinked and looked at Naruto, a glare coming into his eyes. Naruto blinked and stood up, pulling what clothes he hadn't put on over his body. He looked at Itachi, and then Sasuke._

"_What are you doing here?" Sasuke snapped._

"_Now that isn't a way to greet your brother Sasuke." Itachi stated._

"_Get out of here Itachi."_

"_I don't think I want to little brother."_

"_Don't call me that."_

"_What? Little brother? But it's true."_

"_What do you want Itachi?"_

"_What did I save Sasuke?"_

"…"

_Sasuke growled. He looked back at Naruto and nodded. "I'll be fine. Go. Get out of here." He said, pushing Naruto gently._

_Naruto nodded and ran back toward the village, leaving Sasuke alone with his brother. The blonde blinked, thinking this was a bad idea. He sighed but nodded. Naruto ran away, back to the village. He looked around, seeing Kakashi._

"_Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto whispered._

"_What is it Naruto?" Kakashi asked._

"_Sasuke…he's in the forest with his brother…I…don't know what to do."_

"_Leave him. Let the two work this out."_

"_But…what if they attack…?"_

"_Then we will act."_

_Naruto nodded and walked over to his sensei. He stood next to Kakashi and looked toward the forest, hoping, praying, that they didn't get in a fight._

_**Sasuke and Itachi**_

_Itachi smirked. He ran his fingers through his own hair. He took a step toward Sasuke and then reaching out and yanking Sasuke toward him. He smirked and pushed Sasuke to a near by tree._

_Sasuke yelped, shifting to try and get out from being pinned. He looked at Itachi with fear filled eyes and tried to yank free again, his body shaking slightly. He didn't know what his brother would do._

"_Why did I spare you Sasuke?" Itachi whispered._

"_I…I don't know…" Sasuke whispered._

"_Really?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Really, really?"_

"_I don't want to play games Itachi!"_

"_Oh…I do."_

"_Well then tell me!" Sasuke snapped, getting annoyed quickly._

"I spared you so I could make love with you, willingly or not. That's why I spared you Sasuke."


	4. Chapter IV : Rough Play

"_I spared you so I could make love with you, willingly or not. That's why I spared you Sasuke."_

"_Itachi…you…jerk! Get off!"_

_Itachi smirked, his hand holding Sasuke's hands above his head. His other hand was lightly trailing against his side. He wanted to see Sasuke's body. Being around his little brother had given him a hard on, and he was going to get rid of it now._

"…_You really must be dense. I'm not getting off. And I'm doing what I wish. Struggle if you want. It's just more of a turn on." Itachi whispered._

_Sasuke whimpered slightly and then growled. This would not happen to him. He wouldn't allow it. He shifted more, trying to yank his hands free. He growled and snapped his jaws at Itachi._

_Itachi chuckled. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out three leather straps. He tied Sasuke's hands behind his back. The older Uchiha smirked as he laid him down on the floor. He grabbed one of Sasuke's legs and tied it in a propped up position, the strap connecting to the one behind his back. He did the same with the second one._

_Itachi looked down at the whimpering ninja. He smirked as his eyes locked on any showing flesh. He was soon full of lust and need. Just to take this boy would satisfy him until some other day._

"_U-untie me!" Sasuke snapped._

_Itachi sighed. He grabbed a small cloth from around his waist and shook his head. The older male slowly moved over Sasuke. He shifted a bit until he could undo the shorts to where Sasuke's lower half was showing to him._

"_Don't want to ruin those lovely clothes now do we?" Naraku whispered, moving the wet cloth along Sasuke's ass._

_Sasuke turned his head and shifted, struggling to get out. He growled up at Itachi and tried to get out of his binds. Itachi smirked. He looked around the area and then back down at him._

"…_No toys? I'll have to use something else…" Itachi whispered._

_Sasuke shook his head. "You…won't get away with this."_

"_I am now aren't I?"_

_Sasuke shut his eyes and looked away. He whimpered, trying to think of something that he could do to get free. He wanted out of this. He didn't want to be taken by his brother. He didn't want to be touched period._

"_Aww…are you not wanting to play?" Itachi whispered._

_Sasuke growled. "No!"_

_Itachi glared. He shifted some, pulling his cock from his own pants. He reached forward and started to rub up against Sasuke, their cocks rubbing against each other. Sasuke held in all his noises but growls and grunts._

"_Come now Sasuke…give in and moan." Itachi ordered._

_Itachi reached down, grabbing both their cocks and pumping them with his hand. He looked down at Sasuke for his reaction. Sasuke whimpered, his hands gripping the strap. His body was betraying him and getting hard from the actions._

_Itachi smirked, moving slightly. He pulled back a bit and pushed into him, not caring that Sasuke was in pain. Itachi started a quick, hard motion into the smaller boy. His eyes full of lust. Sasuke yelped in pain and struggled, whimpering. _

"_G-Get off! Now!" Sasuke yelped out, wanting to be let out._

_Itachi shook his head, continuing his thrusts. He felt something running down Sasuke's body from where he had penetrated. He moved his fingers slightly and scooped up some of the crimson liquid._

"_It seems you are bleeding Sasuke." Itachi whispered, smirking as he licked the blood from his fingers._

_Sasuke blushed brighter and shut his eyes, whimpering. He wanted to be free from this. He wanted to be let go. Itachi smirked, ramming into him. He pulled out slowly before pushing in with a hard thrust. He continued this motion for some time before just moving in and out at a hard pace, making Sasuke cry out in pain._

"_Hn…yes Sasuke. Make those noises." Itachi whispered._

_Sasuke whimpered and whined. He struggled under him, trying to get free. He growled and tried to get his arms free, pulling them slightly. He couldn't get out. Itachi smirked. He reached down, pumping Sasuke's cock again._

"_Call out for me Sasuke." Itachi whispered._

_Sasuke growled. "Never!"_

"_Do it."_

_Sasuke shook his head, growling. He struggled still. He didn't allow himself to moan. He didn't allow himself to let out any noises of pleasure. He felt his body shaking in pain. This wasn't whom he wanted to do this with. This was one-sided pleasure…and Itachi was getting all of it._

_Itachi thrusted into him one last time before he came. He moaned out and smirked, still pumping Sasuke and riding out his orgasm. Sasuke whimpered, gasping loudly when he came. He felt his body shaking from fear and pain._

_Itachi pulled out of him quickly, getting his pants back on. He got the cloth and washed off Sasuke before throwing it to the side. Sasuke whimpered, finally feeling the bonds let loose. He was lying on the floor, his body in a small heap._

"_That was great little brother. I want that again some time. But for now I must go. I will see you later Sasuke. You can count on that." Itachi stated._

_The older Uchiha ran off into the woods. Sasuke felt himself cry more and more. He whimpered and fell back against a tree, his eyes closed and tears running down his cheeks._

"…_N…NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed, trying to get someone to help him._


	5. Chapter V : Revengful Thoughts

_**Naruto**_

_Naruto's head shot up and he looked around. He blinked, hearing his name in the distance. His eyes narrowed slightly as he looked around again and climbed onto the roof. His eyes squinting to find out who called him._

"_Sasuke…?" He whispered._

_The blonde jumped down and ran toward the forest. He was soon maneuvering around trees, looking for Sasuke. A moan made him look to the right, searching for the one he loved. His eyes trailed around the trees of brown, looking for him. A spot of blue caught his eyes._

"_Sasuke?" Naruto asked._

_Sasuke laid on the ground, bound. He was crying hard, his body shaking from pain and fear. Naruto watched him and blinked. **'Sasuke…he's…crying?'** Naruto thought. He walked toward him and leaned down, setting his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke cringed at the hand and whimpered. _

"_Sasuke…it's me." Naruto whispered, slowly kneeling down and sitting on the ground._

_Sasuke looked up at him and whimpered. Naruto slowly pulled him to his chest and stroked his bare back gently, kissing his forehead and trying to calm him. He slowly started to unbind the crying boys arms and legs._

"_N-Naruto…it…it was horrible." Sasuke whispered, crying harder._

_Naruto slowly started to rock him back and forth. He kissed his forehead again and picked up some of the clothes he could reach. He slowly put them on the crying boy, hoping to ease a bit of his pain at least. He didn't like to see Sasuke like this._

_Naruto slowly stood and picked Sasuke up, who clung to his neck and cried against his shoulder. Naruto cursed to himself silently as he started his walk back toward the village._

"_I'll kill whoever did this to you. I swear to it." The fox whispered._

_Sasuke shook his head. "You can't…it…it…I can't…Naruto…I…He…he's too strong…you can't…" _

_Naruto hushed him yet again, trying to get him to calm down at least a bit. He slowly kissed his forehead before continuing to walk. He shut his eyes, sighing as he vowed to kill who did this to his lover. Sasuke looked up at Naruto and whimpered. He slowly fell to sleep, holding to Naruto's shirt tightly._

_**Back at the Village**_

_Kakashi slowly looked up, his one eye showing with slight worry. The usually calm ninja gasped and ran toward the two approaching boys. His eyes widened and he picked Sasuke up from Naruto's arms, carrying him back to his own room._

_Kakashi laid the boy down on the bed and looked him over. He blinked when he heard sobbing in the background and looked back at Naruto. Tears rolled down the boys cheeks, his hands covering his eyes. He couldn't believe he allowed that to happen._

_Naruto looked u and slowly walked to Sasuke's side. He reached out a shaking hand and gently picked up Sasuke. Letting go almost instantly when he saw Sasuke flinch, Naruto took a few steps back and whimpered softly._

"_I…I…I'm horrible! I really am a monster!" Naruto yelled, shutting his eyes._

_Kakashi moved over to him and rubbed his back. "No. You aren't. Who did this to him?"_

"_I don't' know…"_

"_What?"_

"_I didn't get there in time. I failed him Kakashi. I'm horrible."_

_Kakashi shook his head. "No you aren't. It'll be okay Naruto."_

"_No it won't! How will he ever trust me again?"_

"_I…it's not your fault…Naruto…don't yell…"_

_The hoarse voice brought both student and sensei back to reality. They looked down at Sasuke and blinked. Both were instantly by his side. Naruto held to Sasuke's hand. He blinked and looked down at his lover, pure worry in his eyes._

_Sasuke's eyes showed fear and pain. He looked back and forth around the room, sweat and tears trailing down his face. He looked around, trying to get away from whatever was haunting him. Naruto let go of his hand and looked at him, tilting his head some as he tried to figure out what was wrong._

"_I…I'm sorry Naruto…. I couldn't…fight him off…" Sasuke whispered._

"_No! I shouldn't have left you. It's my fault. Who…did this?" Naruto whispered._

"…"

"_Sasuke?"_

"_It…it was Itachi."_

"_Itachi?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_That…cold…heartless…bastard! I'm going to kill him!" Naruto shouted._

"_No. Itachi…he'll kill you."_

_Naruto shook his head. "I don't care! He can't do this! I'll kill him!"_

_Sasuke whimpered and held to Naruto's hand. He shut his eyes and leaned his head back. He didn't want Naruto to go. He was soon sleeping, his body shaking from pain. He held to Naruto's hand for dear life, praying that he wouldn't leave._

_Naruto looked down at Sasuke and bit his lower lip. He held tightly to his hand, not letting go. He wouldn't leave Sasuke. Not till he helped him get back. Not till he helped him return to trusting people again. Sasuke snored faintly and bit his lip, whimpering. Naruto instantly held a bit tighter and stroked his hand with his thumb, whispering softly to him._


	6. Chapter VI : Sensei Love

_**Kakashi**_

_Kakashi had sighed. Once Sasuke had awoken, he walked out of the room. He was letting Naruto and Sasuke rest and have privacy. He blinked when he looked up a bit and saw Iruka walking towards him. Kakashi blinked and looked at the other sensei lazily._

"_What's wrong with Naruto? He was crying." Iruka asked._

_Kakashi sighed lightly, shutting his eyes. "It's…stuff with Sasuke and Itachi. Nothing important for us to get into."_

"_You sure?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Kakashi, can I talk to you?" Iruka asked._

_Kakashi looked at him confused but nodded. He slowly walked to another room, Iruka behind him. The sensei sat down and looked at the younger one. Iruka looked toward him and smiled lightly, his eyes closing as he waited for Kakashi to get comfortable. Hearing the turning of pages, Iruka opened his eyes and growled lowly at Kakashi, who was reading one of the novels he carried around. Kakashi looked up and blinked. _

"_What?" The silver haired male asked._

_Iruka moved closer to him and was now next to his ear. "Come on Kakashi. Are you really going to ignore me and read that book?"_

_Kakashi felt warm breath on his ear and blinked, looking toward him. "Um…what do you want to do…Iruka-sensei?"_

_Iruka felt a shiver run down his spine just from hearing Kakashi's voice. He moved and strattled Kakashi's lap, smiling softly. Kakashi instantly held to Iruka's hips, making sure that he wouldn't fall. Iruka smiled lightly and leaned over, licking Kakashi's nose slightly._

"_What do you think I want to do Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka asked, blinking cutely up at the older male._

_Kakashi smirked and held to his hips a bit more, grinding his lower body against Iruka's. "Hm…I think you want to have some fun. Am I correct?"_

"_Right on the dot Kakashi."_

_Kakashi had quickly pressed his lips to the younger males. His tongue pushed past Iruka's lips, making him slightly whimper in the effort to fight off the older male, unsure as to why this felt so much better then having sex with a female._

_A few moments of the tongue play past and finally Kakashi released Iruka's lips, but now the boy was lying on his back in the bed, his form in only pants now. He blushed and looked up toward the silver haired ninja._

_The older male lightly stroked his cheek, smiling softly. Iruka looked up at him confused. He didn't think that Kakashi could have any other facial expression except for a smirk or a pleasurable look. Where his eyes deceiving him?_

_Soon enough he found himself being kissed upon by the ninja. He felt the lips over his ear, nibbling softly on the flesh that was there. A small gasped formed from Iruka's lips, making him shake slightly in the enjoyable pleasure that he was suddenly feeling._

_Kakashi's smirk was soon back in place as he moved a bit more. "…Iruka…I'll show you something that is out of this world." He whispered to the young sensei._

_Iruka blushed at the seductive tone, shutting his eyes as he nodded slightly. He felt a lick on his ear and then the lips moved again, now licking and nipping over his neck…_

"_Uuugghnn…Kakashi…stop…teasing me…" Iruka whimpered while arching._

_Kakashi had preceded his attack with his mouth on the younger boys nipples, nipping and licking at the abused flesh. This had gone on for over ten minutes now, Kakashi switching on and off and was rubbing at the males groin while doing so._

_Kakashi merely smirked and stopped. He slowly moved down and pulled the others pants off, licking up the base of his cock. Iruka cried out in pleasure._

_Kakashi smirked and continued. He shifted, moving to where he had the tip in his lips. He licked over the slit of the boy's cock before moving his head lower, taking all of him inside his mouth. He smirked, licking the underside of his erection and making the other moan louder._

_A few minutes of this passed before Iruka couldn't handle it any longer. He moaned one last time before cumming, his body spent. But Kakashi wasn't done. He smirked as he slowly shifted and pulled his mouth away after drinking the liquid. He reached into a drawer and pulled out a small bottle. _

"_W-what…is that?" Iruka mumbled._

_Kakashi only applied some to his fingers before pushing three of them into the male. Iruka gasped and moaned in pain and pleasure, arching his back to the ninja. Kakashi slowly started to move the fingers and then, with his free hand, jerked at Iruka's erection._

_The younger ninja was whimpering in seconds, moaning as he felt the other continue the ministrations. He blushed and arched to the other male. He was soon hard again and felt the hand disappear. He whimpered instantly, wanting more of the feeling._

_Kakashi smirked. "You'll get better if you be patient."_

_Iruka just turned his head away, blushing and whimpering still. Kakashi smirked and pushed himself quickly into the male. A gasp came from both of them as they both started to pant and Iruka whimpered softly._

_Kakashi looked at him and smirked. **'He's still so tight…'** Kakashi thought. He smirked as he started to push into him, groaning at the heat that surrounded him._

_Iruka moaned louder then he had earlier. He blushed and arched, loving the feel. He arched more and whined for Kakashi to go faster. Hearing the plea, Kakashi did as told. Pushing in faster. But that still wasn't enough for the now sex hungry sensei._

_Iruka looked at him and blinked. He slowly grabbed Kakashi's hand and moved it over his groin. He made the ninja wrap his fingers around his cock. "…Please Kakashi…."_

_Kakashi nodded and started to pump his hand. He watched the expression on Iruka's face change to pure bliss as the fingers moved faster and were with the thrusts. The males both moaned as their release was shot._

_The two males were soon panting and laying over each other, holding on to each other in a light grip and smiling lightly. Kakashi shifted and slowly pulled out, laying next to Iruka and smiled. "…I…thank you Iruka."_

_Iruka was already asleep and Kakashi soon joined him._


	7. Chapter VII : Unwanted Guests

_**Sasuke and Naruto/A few days later**_

_Sasuke was still sleeping. It had been at least four or five days since they had found him in the forest. Naruto let out a soft sigh. He hadn't left the males side. He hadn't slept, moved, or eaten since Sasuke was found. A knock on the door made his head turn to slowly stare at whoever was there._

_Sakura and Ino stood, both looking down at Sasuke with slight worry. They walked into the room and looked at the blonde. Naruto blushed and kept his hand as was, holding to Sasuke's in that tight, loving grip. He wasn't going to let them make Sasuke more uncomfortable then he already was._

"_You can go Naruto. We'll handle this." Sakura stated._

_Naruto shook his head. "No. I promised."_

"_Naruto. Go." Ino ordered._

_Again, Naruto shook his head. His hand held tighter to Sasuke's and he looked up at them. "I said no."_

"_Naruto get out!" Sakura shouted._

"_No!" Naruto shouted back, anger taking over his emotions._

"_Both of you…out…"_

_Naruto jumped into the air some when he heard the soft, hoarse voice. He looked down at Sasuke and caressed his cheek with the back of his hand, slightly smiling down to reassure him. He instantly held tighter to the hand he held, worry flooding his sky blue orbs._

"_I…I'm sorry Sasuke. I didn't mean to wake you." Naruto whispered._

_Sasuke shook his head some. "It was…their chakura that woke me."_

_Ino and Sakura growled and grabbed Naruto's shirt. They tore him away and pushed him to the ground. This was the only thing the two were agreeing on. Getting Naruto away from their Sasuke. Naruto blinked and looked up at them. A growl formed in his throat and he jumped up._

"_Sasuke likes us. Not you." Ino stated._

_Naruto growled. "Bull! I bet you he likes me more!"_

"_Shut up Naruto! You know nothing!" Sakura yelled._

_Naruto jumped at them, a kunai in his hand. He quickly grabbed Ino's ponytail, cutting it off and tossing it to the ground. He growled and threw the kunai at Sakura, making her duck and get more of the already short hair cut off._

"_You said he likes girls with long hair right? I guess you two are out for the count." Naruto sneered._

_Sasuke looked at him and blinked. He shook his head and sighed, shutting his eyes to try and get some rest. A cry made him open his eyes and look to see Naruto pinned to the wall, struggling to get away from the two girls that were currently trying to kill him._

"…_Get off…of him!" Sasuke shouted, trying to sit up._

"_I got this Sasuke! You rest!" Naruto yelled, still struggling._

"_How the hell…am I supposed to do that…if you are in here fighting?"_

"…"

_Naruto nodded slightly and grabbed Sakura y the waist, causing her to scream from thinking something else. He growled, picked her up, and threw her out the open window. He did the same with Ino and then followed after, kunai in his hands. He jumped onto the roof and hurled them at the two girls, growling in rage. Sakura and Ino blinked, falling to the ground. Both girls got rained upon by the flying kunai._

_Naruto landed and ran toward them. He did a small hand motion, and then ten of the shadows were running at the two girls. Each one holding four kunai. They all threw the kunai at the girls and jumped back, going into one Naruto once again. Seconds later, the two girls were on the ground, dead._

_Naruto blinked and took a step back. His head was spinning as he looked down at the dead girls. He…he had killed them. Naruto looked up toward Sasuke's window and blinked. He slowly climbed back up, his hands and body shaking from fear._

_Sasuke looked up when he heard something and watched Naruto. He blinked a few times before slowly sitting up and watching the shaking male. He was unsure as to what had happened to Naruto. He didn't even look like himself any more._

"…_Naruto…?" Sasuke whispered, reaching out and gently placing a hand on the boys' hand._

_Naruto was the one who flinched this time. He bit his lower lip and slowly turned his head away, his shoulders shaking from fear. He was a monster, just as everyone had been calling him for years. Even if they said he really wasn't, he knew he was. By the way everyone looked and acted around him._

"_Naruto…what's wrong?"_

_Naruto quickly pressed his body to Sasuke's, his head buried in the older males chest. He cried against him, holding tightly to his shirt as his shoulders shook from pain and fear. He didn't know what to do. He was so scared. _

_Sasuke flinched and was about to push him away when he saw the pain in Naruto's form. He slowly moved a hand to lightly pat his back, unsure what else to do. He didn't know what had happened._

"…_Naruto…wha-"_

"_I killed them! I killed both of them…Sasuke I am a monster! How can you love a monster? How can you love someone who killed two innocent girls?" He cried, beating himself up over it._

_Sasuke blinked. "…Because…that someone happens to be someone I love. Naruto, even if you killed them, I love you. And I'm getting better because of you."_

_Naruto looked up at him and whimpered. "R-Really?"_

_Sasuke nodded and lightly kissed his forehead. He smiled softly and nuzzled his nose a bit. "Hai. Really."_

_Satisfied, Naruto nuzzled to his chest and sniffled, still sad that he had done that. He had lost control, and that was why he was known as a monster. He didn't yet know how to control himself, but he was learning. Just really slowly._


	8. Chapter VIII : Unwanted Letter

_**One Week Later**_

_Naruto had snuck away from Sasuke. He left a not on the bedside table, telling the older boy where he was going and when he should be back. He sighed, telling Kakashi he was going to go find someone out in the forests and not to wait up for him for anything._

_The blonde haired boy slowly walked into the woods, trees surrounding him. He blinked, his hands clenching by his side as he walked silently deeper. As he walked deeper, the trees grew denser and it got darker and darker by the minute._

"_Looking for me Uzumaki?"_

_Hearing his last name and the voice, Naruto whirled around and glared toward Itachi. "You hurt Sasuke!"_

_Itachi shrugged and pushed off the tree he was resting against. "So?"_

_Naruto growled and pulled out kunai. "You're going down! Believe it!"_

_Naruto ran toward the male, the kunai held tightly in his hand. He pulled his hand back and hurled them at the boy while running to go and attack him head on. Itachi pulled out his needles, blocking the attack and when he almost got contact with Naruto's foot, he dug the needle into his stomach and got kicked in the face._

_Naruto whimpered and jumped away, pulling the needle from his stomach. He glared at Itachi and then threw the said sharp object to the ground, hissing some. Itachi smirked and pulled out some more of the deadly barbs. Naruto growled and grabbed some Ninja stars. He hurled them at Itachi and then started to do some hand motions._

_Itachi growled and started toward Naruto but stopped. Seeing all the shadow clones now around him. He glared at them and then started to throw the needles while getting attacked. The real Naruto took many of the hits, including one getting shoved partly into his neck, barely missing his wind pipe._

_The assault continued for minutes. Itachi was taking them out, but there were too many. Naruto glared and grabbed a kunai. He quickly drove it into the older ninja's neck, causing him to gasp and stumble back._

"_H-how…" Itachi stammered, trying to breath._

_Naruto panted and stood there, shaking some in his weak state. "Because. I'm the greatest Ninja in the world."_

_Itachi glared and then coughed. He fell down onto the ground, blood running from his throat as the life slowly left him and he moved no more. Naruto coughed and slowly sat down, leaning against a tree for support. He shut his eyes, pulling one of the needles from his arm and looking at the tip._

"_Poison…" He whispered._

_The fox in him growled in fury but Naruto kept him at bay. He shut his eyes and slowly tried to calm down, his body shaking some as he shut his eyes weakly. He was so tired, but he couldn't go to sleep now. It would be bad for his body and he could easily die in his sleep that way._

_**Sasuke**_

_Sasuke had looked over at Kakashi when he woke up. He looked around the room, his dark eyes searching for Naruto. He blinked a few times before looking back at Kakashi again, confused. Where was Naruto?_

_Kakashi looked up some and smiled. "You're awake."_

_Sasuke nodded slightly. "Where is Naruto?"_

_Kakashi pointed to a note near Sasuke. "Read that."_

_Sasuke leaned over and slowly picked up the note. He looked down at it and unfolded the paper. He looked over it and then laid back, reading over the scratched handwriting._

'_**Dear Sasuke, **_

_**I'm sorry. I couldn't protect you and for that, I have seriously harmed you. I didn't mean to. Don't worry. I'm going to make it all better, weather I die or not. I want you to rest though okay? Stay in bed. I love you.**_

_**Naruto.'**_

_Sasuke blinked, his eyes widening. He quickly pulled on his shoes and ran out of the house; his eyes sharp as he ran toward the forest, scared of what was going to happen to Naruto._

_Running faster then he ever had, Sasuke panted, trying to find Naruto. All he knew is that Naruto was out here somewhere, searching for something to make Sasuke better. He had to find Naruto before he found Itachi. If that happened, he might loose the boy._

_His breath came out in heavy pants as he looked around the sakura trees that were in full bloom. Pants came faster as he held his sides and coughed, his eyes closing tightly as he tried to breath through a sore throat. _

"_N-Naruto!" Sasuke called._

"_Sa…suke…"_

_A weak cry came from the left and Sasuke looked over. What he saw made him gasp and his eyes widen. He couldn't believe it…_

_Naruto lay against a tree, blood running down his chin, as he looked up weakly. A kunai was dug deep into his stomach and a needle in his throat, barely keeping him alive. Itachi lay a few feet away, dead. _

_Sasuke ran to the fallen boys side. He slowly set his hand over Naruto's cheek, gently caressing the soft flesh. He could see the pain in Naruto's eyes. Watching him, Sasuke shook his head, tears collecting in his eyes. He didn't know if his lover was dying or not._

"_Naruto…I…I told you not to go after him." Sasuke murmured._

_Naruto let out a soft, pain filled laugh. "I had too…he…he hurt you…"_

_Sasuke shook his head and bit his lower lip, bowing his head against the tree Naruto laid against. The blonde haired boy looked up some, his body weak. Sasuke didn't know what to do. He was so scared that it seemed his body functions were on the fritz, making him nervous._

"_S-Sasuke…it…it hurts…" Naruto whispered._

_Sasuke nodded, unable to talk. He couldn't seem to find his voice in all the pain and sorrow he was feeling at the moment. He pulled his head back, his hair in his eyes as small tears fell down his cheeks and to the ground._

"_S…asu…ke…p-please…kill me." Naruto whispered, pain filling his body still._


	9. Chapter IX : Till Death Do Us Part

"_S…asu…ke…p-please…kill me." Naruto whispered, pain filling his body still._

_Sasuke choked slightly but nodded. He reached into the pouch and pulled out a kunai. The blade shimmered in the slight light and tipped sharply. He had sharpened his kunai a week ago. He reached forward and pressed the blade where Naruto's heart was._

"_N-Naruto…I love you."_

"_I…love you…too."_

_Sasuke pressed the blade into Naruto's chest, making the boy gasp and stare up at Sasuke. Sasuke turned his eyes toward the small boy, his hand over the small boys cheek as he felt it slightly running cold. A small smile graced his lips as he watched Sasuke._

_The light in those blue eyes slowly faded and glassed over. His body fell limp and lifeless. Sasuke cried, pulling the boy to his chest. He sobbed pitifully. His heard was aching with pain of loosing his lover. His hands were shaking as he slowly laid Naruto down._

_Making the boy close his eyes, Sasuke lay next to him and held around his waist. One arm lightly played with the now dead boys bangs. He sniffled softly as he nuzzled closer to Naruto, his fingers toying with the soft blonde hair._

"_M-my…beautiful Naruto. I love you…" Sasuke whispered._

_Pulling the boy closer, Sasuke pulled out a Kunai. He slowly pressed it to his chest. He would kill himself before his heart killed him from sorry._

"_I love you."_

_With that, Sasuke killed himself, pressing the blade into his heart to die just as Naruto had. He had to, because if he wouldn't have killed himself, Sasuke would have died a slowly painful death of a broken heart._

_**One Week Later**_

_Kakashi and Iruka had found the dead bodies. They were buried and mourned for a long time. Naruto and Sasuke were buried in the spot they made love in for the first and final time. They were buried side by side, as would have been wanted. There was one tombstone. It read:_

'_**Here lies Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. Both boys were hard working. They were in love and died in each other's arms. Protecting each other with their lives. The two boys were hard working Ninja and will be remembered as such. Believe it.'**_


End file.
